Orson Krennic
Orson Krennic is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Grand Moff Tarkin) of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is the director of the Scarif Imperial Research Center, and he works for Grand Moff Tarkin, competing with him to become the favorite of The Emperor. History He at first takes Galen Erso as a hostage, and asks him where his daughter, Jyn Erso is. He offers to take the whole family as hostages, so they can all be heroes. However, Lyra Erso shoots him, in fear that he will corrupt her and her family. The Stormtroopers manage to kill Lyra, and almost find Jyn Erso, who hid away. Many years later, The Empire kept Jyn as a hostage, as she escaped with the help of The Alliance. Orson was later present when Tarkin tested his Death Star. Under Tarkin's command, Orson was to choose the target location. The weapon was tested on Jedham, and was meant to destroy it's rebel alliance, lead by Saw Gerrera. He later got into a brief argument with Tarkin, who informed him there is a traitor in Galen Erso's research facility, and ordered Orson to kill the traitor, then find his hidden plans. Orson later flew to Galen's research center, as expected. He informed the scientists, including Galen Erso, that one of them is a traitor. When Galen admitted he was the traitor, and not any of his scientists, Orson shot and killed all of Galen's scientists, and hit Galen on the face. Before he could kill Galen, a rebel bombing raid occurred, killing Galen, while Orson escaped. He then met Darth Vader, who discussed with him the matters of The Death Star I, and the priority to destroy the rebels. Darth Vader informed him that Tarkin is in control of the weapon, and choked him with force powers, thus leaving Orson to suffer. He later occupied his own research center on Scarif, as he tried to find Galen's plans and send them to Tarkin. However, Jyn and Cassian Andor lead some alliance members to attack his guards (including Shore-Troopers and Death-Troopers). Accompanied by two guards, Orson races to the data vaults and opens fire upon locating Jyn and Cassian. Cassian kills both of Orson's guards, but is then shot himself by Orson, causing him to fall to a presumed death, while Jyn managed to bring herself out of sight. Jyn then found her way to the rooftop of the facility. Orson pursues and corners her on the rooptop, and asked who she is. Jyn replied that he already knows her as the daughter of Galen Erso. Orson informed her that the shields are still on, as he prepared to kill her. However, before he can pull the trigger, Cassian, who had survived the fall, shoots Krennic in the back. Jyn and Cassian then leave Krennic to die. Unable to move due to his injury, he looked at the sky, and realized that Tarkin was betraying him, by shooting The Death Star I on Scarif. He was instantly destroyed by the explosion, and Jyn and Cassian suffered the same fate shortly afterward. Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sociopaths Category:War Crimminals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protective Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Star Wars Original Storyline Villains Category:Rogue One Category:Anthology Category:Liars Category:Cheaters Category:Mercenaries Category:Scientists Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Henchmen Category:Minions Category:Enforcer Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Traitors Category:Galactic Empire